


Big stinky

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Boys Kissing, Consensual Underage Sex, Cutesy, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Loss of Virginity, Luke and Clive both try their best, M/M, Sexual Inexperience, Shotacon, Sloppy Makeouts, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: All is well in Luke's life until one day, the notorious big stinky gets sent to terrorize him in his home. He hopes to overcome these trials and save his living space, maybe even befriend the monster ... If the deadly creature even has a heart.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 5





	Big stinky

Sometimes, for no good reason, Life likes to make the absolute  _ worst _ things happen. Even when you've been perfectly good, sometimes you'll be deemed "not old enough to be left home alone" and you'll end up having to get a babysitter. And then that babysitter will cancel, and you'll be stuck with some random guy who just needed the money. Luke glared at him, attached to Layton's side as the two conversed about what to do and what not to do. Apparently _ Clive  _ was going to be here for two or three days, and according to the bag at his side, he'd come prepared. Luke wasn't planning on letting go, so Clive may as well just take his things and go back to wherever he came from! 

Luke had been so busy imagining himself cursing Clive out and sending him away crying, that before he knew it Layton was leaving. "Sorry again Luke- but I'll be back soon- I promise." Layton said, tipping his hat before he walked out into the night. "See ya" Clive said, looking more relieved than anything else. The door shut, and Luke stood there, fists clenched in a silent rage. Clive sighed, " I'm going to sleep- try not to die or destroy anything will you?" He said as he walked right past him, going straight for the couch. "Wha?! What kind of attitude is that to have towards someone?!" Luke said, completely disregarding any thought that would compel him to not hate Clive. 

Clive shrugged, tossing his bag at the floor, " don't you have toys to play with somewhere else?" He said, completely embracing the fabric of the couch as he laid down on it. Luke huffed, "how rude! You could at least pretend to not be a complete blackguard!" 

"... I've literally never heard that word before so I can't be offended" Clive mumbled, arm draping off the cushions of the couch as he rolled over onto his back. 

Luke crossed his arms, " and on top of that, You're a professional jester- That's just lovely" He said, watching Clive pull a flask out from the inside of his jacket. He unscrewed the top, not responding to Luke's comment as he tilted the bottom to the ceiling, not seeming phased for a second by the amount he was drinking. Luke just watched in disgust as he stopped, setting the container on the floor "you talk too much" he said, closing his eyes. 

Luke cringed, "do you usually get drunk at work?"

"Yes"

"You should be fired-" 

"Why not just go away?" Clive groaned, and Luke tilted his nose up, "Because I live here- and I can go anywhere I want in my own home-" 

Clive sighed … he looked at Luke, "Oh- so you chose to stay in here with me? I'm flattered" he said, a sly grin on his face as Luke turned red, stomping off to his room, mumbling something under his breath. 

He walked in, slamming the door behind him. He usually never got this upset about someone else, but right now he just really couldn't take it. It was bothering him, it was annoying, and something needed to be done …

  
  


…

  
  


Luke peeked out of his room, loading bbs into his gun. He cocked it back, getting ready to go on the mission of his life. He took one step out of the room, unsure of where the gross monster may be lurking. There was a high possibility that it was still on the couch, making that dreadfully awful noise. 

Luke wasn't about to let him keep disturbing the peace, he'd rain justice down on anyone who even dared to try. He stepped forward, socks making no noise on the shiny, dark, wooden floors as he walked, sliding up to the wall. He peeked his head out, Target acquired. It was sitting there, eyes glued to the electronic entertainment device known as the TV. Luke put both his hands on his gun, and closed one eye, holding his breath to steady his hand, before firing his shot. 

It was strange, he'd never noticed the little pellet come out before, but this time it almost played in slow motion. It shot out with a plastic "pnt!" Noise, moving quietly and quickly through the air, smacking it's victim right in the stupid face. Luke smiled, mostly proud of his aiming skills, but more at the fact that Clive seemed pissed now. He sat up, looking around in confusion, rubbing his cheek. Luke fired again, hitting the beast in the chest. That time it seemed to catch on, looking over at Luke, rage written all over its face. " You're such an annoying little brat! You'd better cut that out!" 

"Who are you calling an annoying brat?! You- um- " Luke struggled for a second to come up with an insult. Clive snorted, "what's wrong? Can't think of anything?" He asked, starting to ease back into the couch as he laughed. Luke huffed, "stupid!" He yelled, firing a few more times. Clive flinched, lifting his arm to block the little green bullets before he stood up, and Luke turned into a statue, anxiety rising as Clive got closer. 

He eventually took off, running in the opposite direction. He didn't get very far before he was scooped up off of the floor, having the gun wrestled from his arms. He did everything in his power to not let it go, but in the end he just wasn't strong enough to hold on. Clive dropped him after that, "you hit me in the face, you know you could have put my eye out right?" Clive said, in the tone of a disappointed guardian. Luke huffed, "I don't care about your stupid eyes!" He yelled, being shot once in the arm. 

He winced quickly putting his hand over the imaginary bullet wound as an ache was sent down his arm … he teared up, looking at the culprit with an extremely sad, extremely pissed, but mostly scared look on his face. "What- Are you going to cry now?" Clive asked, and Luke looked away. He didn't say anything right away, feeling his anger bubble, he grit his teeth, "Give it back - You don't have the right to take my stuff away!" He said, not shedding any tears as he got up from the floor. Clive just dangled the toy in front of him, "and what are you gonna do? Nothing. So go to bed before I tell your professor you're up past your bedtime" he said. He turned around, walking right away to the kitchen, leaving Luke to stand there and just … really manage to somehow hate Clive anymore. He thought about what to do, what to say, Layton would be mad if Clive told him that he had behaved like the spawn of satan the whole time, and he wanted a  _ good  _ report. He wanted Layton to be happy, and not have to worry, and so he took a deep breath … 

He rushed out, unable to imagine a world where anyone would want such evil to roam free. He raised his fists, yelling at the top of his lungs. Clive turned, grabbing Luke by the back end of his shirt. Luke reached up, biting his arm, getting not much in the form of a response. Clive just let his arm drop, dragging Luke into the kitchen. He opened up a cabinet, and threw Luke's gun to the top. 

Luke looked up, being lifted. He squirmed, "put me down before I kick you in the face!" He yelled, and he got his wish, being set on top of the tall fridge … he looked down as Clive walked away, leaving him there, "w-wait! Come back!" He whined, attempting to climb down on his own. He stopped when the fridge began to tilt, and he feared falling to his death, or being crushed by the weight of the appliance. 

"C-come back! Please?" Luke said, pulling his feet up onto the surface. Clive just ignored him, sitting back down on the couch … 

"Cliiive!!" Luke yelled, still no sign of life from the other … he looked around, not seeing anything he could use to get down on his own, so he resorted to psychological warfare, "You're such a - meanie!" He yelled, " that's why nobody likes you! And you probably don't have any friends either! And your breath stinks! And- and-" Luke huffed, getting frustrated, "I want to come down! Come baack! Please-!" He whined, fearing that he'd be stuck up here forever. 

He'd been imprisoned by the enemy, this wasn't looking like a good situation for him. Luke cursed his short legs, before looking up to see Clive coming back. He had hope, for a second, he never thought he'd be happy to see Clive, he didn't think all his yelling would even work. 

"You can come down when you apologize" 

Luke glared immediately, going right back into his strong hatred, "No way!" He said, and Clive smiled, " you know what you look like?" He chuckled, "one of those 'elf on the shelf' christmas decorations" he said, laughing like a dirty hyena. Luke picked up a cereal box, throwing it at him, "I hate you!" He yelled. 

Clive moved out of the way, and hummed to himself … "You know, I've only been here for two hours- you're very energetic-" he said, picking up the box. "But you're going to have to deal with it- I'm not going to bother you if you don't bother me- does that sound like a deal?" 

"Why don't you just leave instead? It isn't like anyone would miss you, and I can take care of myself!"

"... You're right- I  _ will _ leave- Have fun- I'm sure the Professor will let you down when he gets here" Clive said, turning back around on his heels. 

"W-wait! Don't go-"

"Hm? You're going to have to make up your mind~ Do I leave or do I stay? i'm very confused-" 

"Just let me down! I'm sorry- you're such a jerk" Luke said, and Clive hummed … " nah- I like you better when you can't bother me-" 

"I won't! I'll leave you alone- just let me down-" 

"You will~?"

Luke nodded, and Clive held his arms out, "Alright~ but if you bother me again, you'll go right back up there-" he said all too cheerfully. Luke thought about that for a moment … he was definitely going to bother Clive again, but he didn't want to be put back up here. Still, he slid forward, letting himself fall into Clive's arms. He quickly got down, shoving the other away as he all but ran away, going back into his laboratory to hatch a new plan. A better plan, one that even Clive couldn't poke a hole in. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive opened his eyes, having fallen asleep on the couch a while ago. He was a little hungover, which was unusual since he was all too much able to hold his drinks. After he was sure Luke had gone to bed, he proceeded to drink himself into a coma, happily dreaming about … well he couldn't remember, but it was very colorful. 

He sat up … or at least he tried to. As soon as he did, he realized that his hands were tied together in front of him, which were tied to his body with another rope. His legs were also tied together, so in short, he was stuck, "... Luke!!" He yelled, head pulsing in response to his anger. He had just woken up, but he was already tired and ready to pulverize the other.

"Yes~!?" Came an innocent and sweet voice. Luke waltzed into the living room, a happy expression on his face, "Good morning~" he said, having already gone through his morning routine. Today he was wearing a brown pair of shorts, and an orange shirt with a black long sleeve shirt underneath. He looked down at Clive … 

"That's disgusting!" He yelled, immediately retreating a little. 

"Oh be mature- it's morning wood- it happens to most guys but you wouldn't understand anything about that, now would you?" Clive said, and Luke just stared at it … "that's never happened to me- are you sure you don't have some kind of disease?" 

"... You're a boy?"

"I- you'd better take that back right now -"

"I really couldn't tell- I mean- your voice is just so squeaky- and i'm not one to judge but most boys don't wear pink socks and rainbow suspenders" 

Luke gazed at Clive, not even knowing where to begin his response … so he didn't. He reached into his back pocket, pulling out his bb gun. Clive tensed, "I mean- it's really cute! and I'd wear them- In fact I'm a little jealous, I couldn't get away with wearing anything like that- people would call me a weirdo and- ugh!" Clive grunted, being shot right in the dick. "My name is Luke- and I'm a boy- you better not make that mistake ever again" Luke said. Clive closed his legs, curling up, "little- shit- I'll kill you" he said through grit teeth. Luke shot him again in the back, earning a frustrated growl. "You'll do nothing of the sort, now I'm going in my room, and you're going to sit there and watch the history channel until the professor gets home." Luke said. Clive shook his head, hissing out a response. 

Luke walked away, and Clive finished pulling the ropes from his wrist. He let Luke go, waiting until he heard a door close before he began undoing the rope from his legs. It'd been tied together in a pretentiously cute little bow, Clive all but ripped it apart… he stood, throwing the rope on the floor as he adjusted his clothing. He wasn't even gonna worry about this right now, he needed a shower, and to go through his own daily routine before he even thought about what to do. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke sat on his bed, having propped his stuffed animals up around him, and given them all a coaster with the appropriately colored empty cup of tea. It'd been a couple of hours … and he was getting a little suspicious. He highly doubted Clive just laid there the whole time, plus he was pretty sure he heard the shower running a second ago. Still, he continued scrolling through his media, confident enough that even if Clive got out by some miracle, he'd locked his door, so there was no way the other was going to be able to get in ...

And then the door knob fell onto the ground with a loud metal "clack!" and he looked up, seeing it roll to the side as the door itself opened, and Clive stood there with a screwdriver, looking not so pleased. Luke just stared … 

"Did … did you unscrew my door knob??" He said, in complete disbelief that anyone would ever do something like that. Clive hummed, "Of course I did …" he looked around at the walls. Pastel colored walls, small furniture that looked more like something you'd find in a dollhouse than in someone's bedroom. He had puffy heart shaped pillows and bright bed sheets that were neatly wrapped around a large mattress, positioned in the corner of the room. At least a million stuffed animals sat on the bed with him, and one jumbo one sat in the corner, threatening to beat Clive up if he tried anything. He had lights and posters lining the walls, it looked like he'd decorated them himself with a generous amount of glitter and sequence. Luke himself was sort of sparkling, probably the effect of having so much of it everywhere. His curtains were cute, his dresser was tiny, his mirror was MASSIVE and his closet was open. Inside there were just … too many clothes, so many that Clive honestly had to respect the collection. 

He couldn't even be mad anymore, how was he supposed to be angry at someone who was sitting on his bed, having a very important tea party with mr elephant and mrs monkey. In fact, he almost felt intrusive … 

"G-get out! And put my door knob back!" Luke said, and Clive looked at him … "but I wanna join the tea party" he said, sounding faintly disappointed. 

Luke blushed, and quickly gathered up the cups, walking them over to a trunk in the side of the room and dumping them in, "Well it's over - So there's no party to join-" he said, getting back onto his bed. Clive came in, picking up the door knob, "it's funny how you mentioned me not having any friends, but seems to me your only other friends besides that old man are made of cotton" he said, sticking it back on the door. Luke huffed, "and yours are made of air!"

"Hm … I have an idea~! Why don't we be friends? Then we don't have to fight anymore and I won't ever put you up high so you can't get down- sounds like a win win right?" 

"Yea right" Luke mumbled, "fix my door and make yourself scarce-" 

"Oh come on~" 

"Go away! You're just all of a sudden going to be nicer now?"

"Yup" 

" …" Luke huffed, he had been getting sort of bored, and he could at least give Clive a chance right? Sure, he was an asshole by definition, but maybe he'd be nicer if Luke let him … but he was still going to keep a close eye on him. One wrong move and that's another crotch shot, since the last one worked so well. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You're cheating!" Luke said, having lost his fourth game of war. He was positive Clive was rearranging his cards when he wasn't looking, but he always managed to be just fast enough to evade Luke's view.

Clive sat there, on the opposite end of Luke's bed. Luke had been holding that gun next to him this entire time, threatening to shoot Clive every single time he lost. "No i'm not- you're just extremely unlucky" 

"Oh because that's likely- this is your fourth win!"

Clive shrugged, "how do you even cheat at war? It's all random chance-" he said. Luke hummed, squinting at him … "Do you want to play something else?" Clive asked, and Luke blanked for a second, thinking about what else they could do … he nodded, and got up, going over to the trunk on the opposite side of the room. He opened it, and dug through as Clive picked up the cards, stacking them up semi neatly at the edge of the bed. 

Luke pulled out a pack of chalk, "The car isn't there so let's go outside! You could use some sunlight" Luke said, and Clive looked at the pack of chalk … he wanted to cry. First Luke has an adorable room, and then he didn't deny that he was having a tea party, and then he turned out to actually be pretty nice, and not nearly as annoying or bothersome as Clive thought … and now he wants to go color with chalk outside, " I'm gonna explode- are you even a person? You're burning my  _ eyes _ " Clive mumbled, as Luke dug around for the second pack of chalk, "you're going to have to be louder than that now …" he stopped, "I can't find the shiny ones- I forget what they're called, but they're really pretty" Luke pouted. 

"Luke- please- oh my god-"

" … oh- oh! Wait I have markers- I haven't used these yet- do you wanna draw something with me instead?" 

Luke turned … "Clive?" He asked. Clive was face first into his bed. "Of course I want to draw something with you." Clive wheezed into the fabric, all but smothering himself with it. Luke just stared at him, wondering if his brain was okay. But what if it was some sort of condition? It'd be rude to ask. " If you don't want to then you don't have to play dead-" Luke said, dropping the markers back in the chest. 

Clive sat up, "I'm not playing, I am dead- My heart exploded" 

Luke walked over, gathering the cards up and putting them back into their box, "What nonsense are you going off about now?" He asked, and Clive shook his head, "nothing" he sighed, not bothering to move away when Luke put a hand to his face, "did you get alcohol poisoning? Your face is all red and you feel hot-" Luke said. 

Clive just looked down at him … he thought for a second about what exactly he was looking at, and then hummed as his mind began to fill to the brim with all kinds of thoughts. "I don't. I haven't been drinking today-" Clive said, Luke pulled his hands away, " but what if it's from yesterday? And stop looking at me like that-" Luke said, pushing Clive's face away. 

"That isn't how that works- and what are you talking about?" 

"You're looking at me weird!" 

"You have something on your shirt-" Clive said, reaching up, flicking an imaginary something off of Luke's shirt. Really, his brain just really wanted some sort of excuse to poke his nipple, but he didn't know exactly how one would normally go about doing that in a day to day conversation. 

Luke made a noise, and covered his chest … "w-what'd you do that for?" He said, and Clive shrugged, "You had something on your shirt-" 

"L-liar- you did something! I feel weird now-"

" … i- didn't do anything- I literally poked you-" 

"Yes you did! My whole body feels weird now- " Luke said, and Clive thought about that statement for a second … 

He was having an internal debate,  _ should  _ he keep poking Luke's nipples- Something told him that was wrong, but right now "annoy Luke" was at the top of his to-do list. And he'd get revenge for this morning ...

"Clive!"

"Ha?"

"Don't- ha me! Fix it!"

"Fix- what- there's nothing wrong with you-" 

"Then why do I feel all weak-" 

"Because …" Clive blushed, oh, wait, he's an idiot, he actually did do something. " Because … i- You've never felt like that before?" 

" … i- I got this way earlier- I don't know why but when you picked me up my legs felt all wobbly afterwards-" 

"..." Clive internally sighed … " did they?" He asked, fully invested. He wanted to hear all about this, he  _ needed  _ to hear this. Luke nodded, "did it feel weird anywhere else?" he asked, and Luke looked away, "y-you can't tell anyone- if I tell you- Or i'll shoot you in the eye" Luke said. 

"I don't Like people so it isn't likely I'll even talk to anyone else"

"But you have to promise!"

"I promise-" 

Luke sighed … "i- sometimes I feel weird- like- down there too-" he almost whispered. 

Clive nodded, feeling his mind be set on fire as he listened. 

"A-and- then- I don't know- It's always the same- I get all shaky- and I can't walk right and I don't know what to do- but it feels really good t-to rub it- but I don't think i'm supposed to-" Luke said. 

"Hm- I do it- I think it's weirder if you don't rub it-" 

"Really? But …" luke turned completely red- " if I do it too much then I get really hot- and it used to not happen- but now some stuff comes out- and it gets all over my hands- does that happen to you?"

Clive nodded, "yup" he said, kind of feeling like doing that right now. 

Luke looked really embarrassed, he covered his face, "please don't tell anyone- I told you something so now you have to tell me something too!" Luke said, and Clive absolutely blanked for a minute … 

He needed to find a secret that Luke would care about, cause if he said something lame then Luke would probably keep asking, but he didn't need to expose anything deep, it was just unnecessary … 

"I have a crush on someone- but it's a guy" Clive said, and Luke lit up, "b-boys can like boys?" He asked. 

"... Well … yea- why not?"

Luke looked down … he looked so amazed, it was so cute. "Yea- but I don't think we can be together cause it'd be weird-" Clive said, "Not weird for me- but weird for people around us. I don't think they'd like it- and if they ever found out that I like him they'd probably be upset" Clive said. Luke huffed, "You don't have to care about what other people think- you should just tell him you like him!" 

"I would … but it really doesn't work like that- I mean- it could be  _ really _ bad- and I'd just rather not put him through that" 

"does he like you back?"

"... He … he might" 

"Then you could at least try- you could keep it a secret- and then nobody would know- and you'd both be able to be happy together- like you should be" Luke said. Clive nodded … but he just had to know, " if you were in that situation would you keep it a secret?" He asked, and Luke responded immediately. 

"Of course I would! If it meant I could be with the one I like- I wouldn't say a word-" he said … 

Clive sighed … this went from cute, to sexual, to depressing. It was so nice to hear him say those things. He felt like he'd been given a lifetime worth of happiness just in a few sentences, but he also felt like a huge crybaby bitch because Luke was sitting  _ right there _ and Clive just couldn't tell him. 

"I like someone too- but he already has someone he wants- so I'm not going to tell him … plus I don't know much about him anyways- " 

Clive was dead silent … was Luke talking about him? He opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't know what to say, so he just ended up asking, "what does he look like?" 

"Well … his face is pretty stupid- and he stinks like cigarettes- and he's usually mean to me- but for some weird reason I really want to make him smile- so I think I must like him" 

Clive sighed, " I see-" he said, and Luke nodded, "what does yours look like?" 

"A dirty little rat-" 

"... Well that's not very nice" Luke said, but he was hiding his smile behind his sleeve. and Clive smiled, "either way- I'm in love with a rat- so I still think he's a pretty good looking rat either way-" 

Luke smiled, and Clive reached out, forgetting all of his common sense as he cupped Luke's face, kissing him. It was a little assertive, he was sure it was what he wanted to do just then, it felt … right. 

He pulled away, and Luke stared up at him, completely in shock. The red in his cheeks slowly started to spread to his ears, and then his neck. He stayed quiet, feeling Clive's thumb gently brush the side of his face … "w-were you talking about me?" He asked, getting a nod in response. Luke's mouth was still open, but he closed it, and slid closer, " I don't look anything like a rat. Take that back right now-" He said, and Clive smiled, " at least you're a cute rat-" he said, and Luke huffed, "Call me a rat one more time and I'll tell the professor you kissed me-"

"Did I say rat? I meant adorable little angel from heaven"

"Dial it back some"

"... Cute little shit-"

Luke huffed, moving even closer, he looked down, "is that morning wood too?" He asked, and Clive looked … how did he not  _ feel  _ that? "It- well- no-" he said, losing the ability to form sentences when Luke reached out, rubbing his hand against the bump. "Yours is so chubby-" 

"Chubby?" 

Luke nodded, "I wanna see- I've never seen anyone else's that was this big-" 

Clive reached down, "Well- that's because … nevermind" he said, "it's not all that special- you just haven't grown yet" He said, unzipping his pants. Luke made an adorable little "ooh-" sound in amazement, and reached out, wrapping his hand around Clive's tip, feeling it twitch. 

He rubbed the palm of his hand across the skin, and Clive bit his tongue, letting him continue to do that as he tried to keep his composure. Eventually he noticed something, and reached out, pressing his hand up against Luke's little bump. Luke made a noise, immediately putting that same hand he was just touching Clive with, to his mouth as Clive let the palm of his hand grind up against Luke's crotch. Luke stood on his knees, leaning forward, gripping Clive's shirt as his breathing started to labour. He moved his hips in sync with the hand, and Clive just watched him become completely undone. Luke was trying to grind against Clive's hand, he spread his legs a little, lowering when Clive would Lower his hand, raising himself when Clive would push him up, all just so he could get that sweet area where Clive's thumb met his hand to collide with his junk. 

Clive set his hand all the way down, and Luke sat, being kissed on the cheek as Clive poked upwards with his fingers, "what about here? Have you ever tried rubbing this spot?" He asked, slipping his fingers past the leg of Luke's shorts. He poked his briefs, and Luke blushed, "my butt? Why would I do that?" he asked, and Clive smiled, "Cause it feels really good if you do" he said, as if he knew everything about this. 

He pulled his hand away, hooking his fingers around Luke's belt loops with both hands. He pulled, and Luke willingly laid back, letting his shorts and briefs be pulled off. Clive set them aside, mostly so he could look at them and be even more aroused, but also because Luke's room was really tidy and he didn't wanna ruin that. 

Luke looked up at him, awaiting his next move, but Clive honestly didn't even know what he should do next. He didn't think this far ahead, he reached down, "Open" he said, brushing his finger across Luke's bottom lip. Luke opened his mouth, closing his eyes as he let Clive's fingers in. He sucked on them as a spare hand ran up and down his side, stroking his stomach, sliding underneath his shirt. Clive was just admiring how soft he was, and how his legs would move when he pulled on his nipples. He was currently rolling the left one around between his fingers, watching Luke's legs tense and relax as he drooled on Clive's hand. "After this, I don't imagine we'll ever fight again." Clive pulled his fingers out, a little sparkling spit trail following his hand as he pulled back a little, pushing just one at Luke's small hole. Luke scrunched his face up, but he took it well enough, it went in easy, and the only thing he did aside from that was spread his legs a little more. Clive pushed it in deeper, and Luke closed his eyes, melting into a little puddle as he gave his first moan. 

He immediately put his hand over his mouth, unable to keep the noises from flowing out. Clive dug around, even the inside of Luke was soft, and warm, and addicting to the touch. Clive crooked his finger forward, pressing up against a little protrusion in Luke's belly. Luke arched, "good boy-" Clive said, watching his body twist and turn as he rubbed the spot. He only got to do that for a little while before Luke started to panic a little, "W-wait- It's gonna come out! Stop!" He said. Clive's only response was to lift his second finger, and push that one in alongside the first. Luke gasped, "C-Clive-!" He whined, and Clive just bit his lip, spreading his fingers out. Luke went silent, seemingly holding his breath as Clive let his fingers slowly move forward, filling Luke up until he reached the palm of his hand. He pushed them upwards- and Luke clenched his eyes shut, squirming around, "p-please- touch it again- please" He said, and Clive put his hand on Luke's hip, jamming his fingers up into the gland. 

Luke all but screamed, "not like that!" He yelled. He clenched around Clive's fingers, and seconds later he was cumming, shooting it out all over his bed and his chest. There wasn't a lot of it, but it was a pretty sight to behold. Luke went still, legs twitching as he tried to breathe. "did it feel good?" Clive asked, dripping precum onto Luke's bed. He'd never wanted to put his dick in anyone so badly, even if it wasn't a good idea. 

Luke nodded, "I feel tingly …" he said, rubbing his own stomach. "Do you wanna keep going?" Clive asked, pulling Luke forward until his tip was touching his hole. " There's more we can do?" Luke asked, looking down. Clive nodded, "so much more-" he said, nearly starting to drool as he sat up, prodding at the opening. Luke was quietly observing him do it, biting down on his fingers as Clive pushed and pushed and pushed. 

He got a little bit of his tip in, from there he just kept pushing, getting deeper and deeper until Luke was biting his hand. There were tears forming in the corner of his eyes, and they all came rushing out at once as Clive's tip pushed past the ring of contracting muscles, making a squishy noise as his girth continued to stretch Luke on it's way inside. Clive felt numb in the brain, even though Luke was right underneath him, he couldn't help but imagine Luke's soft hands running up and down his length. He imagined what his tongue would feel like, or his soft lips wrapped around him. He opened his eyes, Luke was staring at the bulge in his stomach, letting out shaky little breaths as he tried not to make any loud noises. 

Clive stopped, kindof out of breath himself, "Christ you're so tight-" He groaned, and Luke looked away, "I- i'm sorry" he said quietly, gasping as Clive leaned down, kissing him. "Don't be-" Clive kissed him again, wanting to just eat him at this point. He pulled away again, "You feel so good Lukey~" He said, pulling his hips back. Luke's legs may as well be bricks at this point, he wanted to move them but he could barely feel them. 

Clive was stealing his oxygen too, Licking his tongue, mixing their drool together. Most of it ended up dripping down Luke's chin, wetting the bed beside his face before Clive pulled away. He gave little short thrusts, amazed at how good Luke was taking it. Luke reached up, opening and closing his hands, he couldn't form words so he just whined, and Clive's heart melted in his chest. He smiled, and leaned forward, Letting Luke grab him by his shirt. Luke pulled, he was pulling hard, staring up at Clive with an intense need. Clive stopped, panting a little, he really shouldn't smoke so much, he already felt out of breath just from moving around a little. 

Luke aggressively tugged at Clive's shirt, letting out a loud cry. "What is it?" Clive asked, letting Luke pull him down. Luke attempted to kiss him, pressing their lips together, opening his mouth. Clive had never been more amused by anything before, it felt Like Luke was trying to eat his face, and for some reason he let him continue, Lifting him up so he could change positions. "I didn't ever imagine you being this horny-" Clive said, continuing to receive little pecks on his cheek as he laid back, Luke laying on his chest. He thrusted up, mostly using his arms to move Luke up and down. Luke couldn't reach his face anymore, but he still seemed to try, balling Clive's shirt up in his hands as he arched, trying to stretch up to him. 

"W-wait-! It's coming again!" Luke said, and Clive nodded "cum-" he said, shoving Luke down on him. He felt pure bliss at the movement of Luke grinding his hips down on him until he came, spreading it all over their stomachs. It dripped down to the side, and Clive just breathed, unable to think of anything else, "You're so hot- Luke- fuck-" Clive bit his lip. He stopped being so gentle after that, letting his hips hammer upwards as hard as he pleased. He could feel Luke's heart pounding, and he listened to him whimper and beg Clive to slow down. He could feel his little member twitching against his stomach, he almost wanted to pull his own shirt up so he could feel it on his skin. Luke went limp against him, making a droning noise as he let go of his shirt. He closed his mouth, humming lazily as his bed gently rocked against the wall. "Cwiveee" he moaned, and Clive hummed out a response, hissing as he slowed down. His arms were getting tired, but he was nearing his end. Luke didn't reply, burying his face in Clive's chest. Clive could feel his little kisses, they sent sparks further down, making him speed up again. Luke bit his shirt, gripping the fabric again as Clive purposely moved his hips so he'd be rubbing up against his stomach. 

Luke didn't squirm this time, he just arched forward a little, looking up at Clive as he reached for him. Clive didn't even see it, his eyes were closed and he was leaking out into Luke. He heard a little squeal, and he felt him cum, but that was all he got as Luke laid dead against him. When Clive finally came, he didn't pull out, considering it to be revenge for earlier. He grit his teeth, feeling a lot more than usual come out. Luke lifted his face, having soaked Clive's shirt with tears and drool. Clive sighed … "god that took forever" he mumbled, wondering why it always took him so fucking long to cum. Still, when it came it hit hard, and so did the realization. 

Luke inched his way up, pulling himself off of Clive. He seemed to struggle a little, really having to pull away from the tip. Clive didn't bother him, feeling Luke crawl up next to him, and begin his face eating ritual. Clive smiled, feeling warmth cover him like a blanket as Luke tried so hard to kiss him. Eventually Clive kissed back, wrapping his arms around Luke's waist as he rolled over onto his side. "God- I can't believe I only have another day with you" he said, and Luke nodded, "I'm gonna miss you- can you come back?" 

"Of course I will," Clive said, rubbing Luke's back. "Do you feel alright?" He asked, sitting up. Now wasn't the time for sleeping, he needed to get all of this cleaned up. Luke nodded, "my bum aches-" He said, wrapping his arms around Clive's shoulders. 

"Sorry about that, Love-" 

"Mm-" 

Clive carried him off, praying he'd actually keep it a secret. 

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being way longer than I thought- i had to pour my heart into that last section like I just- oof-


End file.
